Sisters
by Beautifully Black
Summary: When Edward left Bella was found by a group of girls who had talents like Bella. Bella becomes one of the 'sisters' and is immortal. But what will happen when she sees Edward again? FIRST CHAPTER IS PROLOGUE! RxR Flames accepted!
1. Prologue

_He left. He left. He left._ It was the only thing in my mind. I didn't know what to do, the situation seemed unreal-impossible even. I always knew that I wasn't good enough for him but I never imagined that he would leave me. _I don't want you._ The words echoed in my head. Suddenly, my head shot up, I thought I saw something move in the trees. I guess I was wrong.

I slowly walked back to my house not knowing what to do. I felt like I was falling apart with every step I took. I couldn't stand by the time I was at my bed. That was the first night my nightmares begun.

7 Months Later

I had finally mastered driving my motorcycle with the help of Jake. I now hid it in the forest by the house instead of in Jake's garage so I could drive it when Charlie wasn't around. Jake had helped me, he hadn't fixed the pain but he has numbed the it. I walked deep enough into the forest to the point where Charlie wouldn't see it. But what I wasn't expecting was 5 girls standing there. "Hello Bella"


	2. Chapter 1 Introductions

_**Chapter 1 Introductions**_

It's been 8 years since then. I discovered they were a group of girls who, like me, had special abilities. I also discovered that I could expand my shield to go farther and once someone was under the shield could communicate with each other, not like mind reading where all thoughts were shared you could only be heard when you wanted to.

It's my job in the group to keep my 'sisters' under it. They found me and welcomed me into their group, and did I mention that we were all immortal? It's our job to make sure all mythical creatures stay away from being discovered-and yes there is more than just vampires and werewolves, there are fairies, nymphs, elves, wizards, and witches. I should stop daydreaming before Alexa blasts music in my ears to get me to snap out of it.

Alexa has black long hair and big bright emerald eyes. Her lips are full and a soft shade of pink. She loves music and she has a punk chick style. I found that I am an OK singer so my sisters do karaoke and Alexa is always the D.J. She can create, change, and redirect sound waves. She's confident and loud.

Rachel has red medium length hair and kind amber eyes. She has bright pink lips and a big smile. She loves to dance and has a funky style. She can move things without touching them. She also decorates our rooms whenever we move. She's very creative.

Alissa has black medium length hair and hazel eyes. She has a beautiful and caring smile. She loves to cook and bake and likes wearing casual clothing. She's quiet except when she's racing-then she has a different personality and slightly scares me. Alissa, Jasmin and I always race each other. She loves her blue convertible. She can turn invisible.

Lola has sandy blond long hair and hazel eyes. She loves fashion but isn't as hyper as Alice. She has a unique style but always looks pretty. She loves to design clothes. She can make pictures come to life. She designs and chooses our clothes. She always makes me look good.

Jasmin and I are like twins-I can block mental powers and she can block physical powers. She's my best friend in the group. When we start school over we always say we're twins. She has black hair and light brown eyes. She loves to ride her motorcycle just like me.

I walk down the stairs with Jasmin. We heard Lola talking to Rachel about the new kids at school who were coming tomorrow. They were hoping there would be some cute boys. I wasn't interested in boys, in fact this was the 9-year anniversary of Edward leaving me. I didn't care anymore; I decided that it was never real love.

He always told me I was beautiful but I had always thought I was plain and normal, but now I was with my sisters and I always felt beautiful even when they didn't say it, even though I never changed I felt much more confident. He always told me how I was one of them but I never felt like I fit in, but here I felt like part of the group. I now accept that he never loved me.

My sisters were all downstairs now so we left for school. Jasmin and I drove our motorcycles and the rest took the convertible. We always made an entrance into school. We parked in our usual spot.

Lola and I walked into homeroom together. The others had different teachers than us but we all have at least one class with each other and we have the same lunch period.

The rest of the morning was pretty slow but I could mentally talk to my sisters under the shield. The teachers were boring and we already knew the stuff so we never really paid attention. The real reason we were at school was to find any other talented students.

Finally the bell rang for lunch. I was practically running in hopes to escape boredom. I went over to the line and grabbed some random food and a pudding. I walked over to the table and waited for my sisters. Jasmin was the next one over.

She took her usual spot next to me and began a mental conversation. _Class was soooo boring_ she began. _There was nothing interesting and the only thing people will talk about is the new kids. _She didn't like boredom just like me. _This day is cursed_ I thought to her _It's the 9-year anniversary of the day he left me. _By now the others were joining our conversation. _Then there's only one thing we can do_ Rachel began. But before she could think anything else Alexa mentally shouted _KARAOKE!!!!! _Which was fallowed by a chorus of _YEAH_'s_. _That gave me something to look forward to.

The rest of the day wasn't as bad. Jasmin and I have gym together and we both are pretty bad. Luckily I've gotten over my clumsiness so it's not quite as terrible. We're playing volleyball so we simply ask our teammates not to pass us the ball and we're fine.

We quickly got home and got ready for our karaoke night.

**A/N: **Sorry that I didn't mark the first chapter as prologue so it looked like a way short chapter **PLEASE REVIEW FLAMES ACCEPTED!!!**


	3. Chapter 2 Karaoke and Old Faces

Chapter 2 Karaoke and old faces

We all loved karaoke nights. We would order pizza then we got to use our own personal dance club that Alexa and Rachel create. Thankfully Lola didn't go totally overboard on our outfits. I was wearing a blue skirt that went a little above my knees and a white laced top and knee high white boots. My other sisters were wearing the same thing in different colors.

We all walked downstairs to see our living room transformed into nightclub thanks to Rachel and Alexa. They had put lava lamps and funky colored lights all around the room and put glow-in-the-dark stars and peace signs on the walls and ceiling. "I'm going first" I told my sisters. "Second" Lola shouted my sisters continued calling out their places while I grabbed a microphone. "I will be singing stuck by Stacie Orrico" I told them and began the song.

(Find the music online and play it as you read, it's much better)

I can't get out of bed today

Or get you off my mind

I just can't seem to find a way

To leave the love behind

I ain't trippin

I'm just missing you

You know what I'm saying

You know what I mean

You kept me hanging from a string

Why you make me cry?

I tried to give you everything

But you just gave me lies

I ain't trippin

I'm just missing you

You know what I'm saying

You know what I mean

Every now and then

When I'm all alone

I be wishing you would call me on the telephone

Say you want me back

But you never do

I feel like such a fool

There's nothing I can do..

I'm such a fool

For you

I can't take it

What am I waiting for?

My heart's still breaking

I miss you even more

And I can't fake it

The way I could before

I hate you but I love you

I can't stop thinking of you

It's true

I'm stuck on you

Now love's a broken record that's

Been skipping in my head

I keep singing yesterday

Why we got to play these games we play?

I ain't trippin

I'm just missing you

You know what I'm saying

You know what I mean

Every now and then

When I'm all alone

I be wishing you would call me on the telephone

Say you want me back

But you never do

I feel like such a fool

I can't take it

What am I waiting for?

My heart's still breaking

I miss you even more

And I can't fake it

The way I could before

I hate you but I love you

I can't stop thinking of you

It's true

I'm stuck on you

Every now and then

When I'm all alone

I be wishing you would call me on the telephone

Say you want me back

But you never do

I feel like such a fool

There's nothing I can do..

I'm such a fool

For you

I can't take it

What am I waiting for?

My heart's still breaking

I miss you even more

And I can't fake it

The way I could before

I hate you but I love you

I can't stop thinking of you [x2]

Don't know what to do

I'm stuck on you

It wasn't hard for them to guess who the song was about. "Me next!" Lola loved family karaoke and she's a pretty good singer. While she sang we all danced to the music. Rachel was the best dancer of us all and was currently free styling.

We each took turns singing and dancing and eventually Alexa put in a CD and we all danced together. We ate pizza and ice cream sundaes in other words this party was awesome.

At 10:30 we decided to play one more song before going to bed. The song Miss Independent came on. Alexa had this song in her top 10.

Miss independent

Miss self-sufficient

Miss keep your distance, mmmm

Miss unafraid

Miss out of my way

Miss don't let a man interfere, no

Miss on her own

Miss almost grown

Miss never let a man help her off her throne

So, by keeping her heart protected

She'll never, ever feel rejected

Little miss apprehensive

Said ooh, she fell in love

What is this feeling taking over?

Thinking no one could open the door

Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real

What happened to miss independents no longer need to be defensive?

Goodbye, old you, when love, is true

Misguided heart

Miss play it smart

Miss if you wanna use that line, you better not start, no

But she miscalculated

She didn't wanna end up jaded

And this miss decided not to miss out on true love

So, by changing a misconception

She went in a new direction

And found inside, she felt a connection

She fell in love

What is this feeling taking over?

Thinking no one could open the door

Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real

What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?

Goodbye, old you, when love, is true (when love, is true)

When miss independent walked away

No time for love that came her way

She looked in the mirror and thought today

What happened to miss no longer afraid?

It took some time for her to see

How beautiful love could truly be

No more talk of why can't that be me

I'm so glad I've finally seen

What is this feeling taking over?

Thinking no one could open the door

Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real

What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?

Goodbye, old you, when love, is true (when love, is true)

Miss independent

----------

I noticed there was a new car in the parking lot the next day at school. That must be the new kids' car. Alexa thought. It was a nice car but I knew nothing about them so I didn't know the name.

We walked into the lunchroom and what I saw made me freeze where I was standing. The only words that came out of my mouth were "The Cullen's"

WHAT!!! Was what everyone was thinking. Revenge was the next thing on everyone's mind. OK guys I'll just act as if they're nothing then you can get revenge, we still need to tell the rules. I told/thought them. OK!!! Were their thoughts. They loved revenge and pulling pranks.

We walked over to the table the Cullens were sitting at and they turned their heads to look at us. Their eyes nearly popped out of their heads. ".God." Alice spoke slower than normal.

"BELLA!" They all but shouted "Yeah whatever" was all I said. "We just need to tell you the rules" Lola stated "No telling anyone who you are" Alexa began "No hunting within a mile of the town" Rachel said "No dropping any hints to what you are" Alissa continued "And no coming to school if your eyes are black" Lola finished. They were all staring at me. "Did you catch that?" Jasmin and I asked simultaneously.

"How do you know what we are?" Rosalie asked she glared at me "Did you tell!" "No" was all I said, "They already knew"

"Why don't you look any different" Jasper asked. "We're immortal" we all answered together. Their eyes almost popped out of their heads again. "Chillax" Alexa told them using her favorite word "We can't do anything else" They calmed down a bit "except our talents" Lola added "true" we all agreed.

There was no way to explain what the Cullen's looked like. "You OK Jasper?" Rachel asked. This time their eyes did pop out of their heads. "See ya later'' Jasmin and I said and we all left. "That was interesting." I murmured. This is going to be a long day.

_______________________________________

A/N: OK so I'm sick so I won't be going to school today so be expecting 3 more chapters

ALSO: I have pictures of all the sisters on my profile!!!!!

RxR -Arisa


	4. Chapter 3 No Forgiveness

**No Forgiveness**

The Cullens were the only thing people talked about. It made it very hard to concentrate on keeping my shield around my sisters. I quickly walked to English with Rachel and prayed no Cullens were in the class. I had no luck today, the minuet I walked into class I was surrounded by a hug from Alice. "I missed you so much!" she told me "Why can't I see you?" She asked me. I wasn't in the mood for hugs or explanations so I simply said "Jasmin, my twin" and sat down next to Rachel.

I could tell Alice was hurt but at this point I didn't really care, I wasn't planning to go into the Cullens with open arms. It surprised me that Alice actually cares, but I guess it was Edward who lied not Alice. For the rest of the class I almost felt guilty. Almost.

The rest of the day was like that, the Cullens would try to say hi and I'd act as if I didn't care.

Next I had music with Alexa. I found her waiting outside the classroom. "Careful" she warned me "The idiot with the bronze hair is in there" "Great" I responded sarcastically. "Do you want to leave? We can ditch." "No, I'm going to have to face him anyway." We walked into the class and took our seats that were thankfully away from Edward.

Mrs. Jackson walked up to the front of the room "OK class because of the new semester we will be doing our annual music check" she always did a music check every semester to make sure we are staying 'in tune'. She called people up and they would either sing or play an instrument.

She called Edward up. He sat down at the piano and began to play. That Jerk! I thought. He was playing my lullaby. What? My sisters were thinking to me. That jerks playing a song he wrote for me! I tried my best not to glare at him. That jerk Alexa thought and she started glaring at him, I rolled my eyes. But one question came to mind, why would he try to get me back? Didn't he tell me he never really loved me? I was confused but I knew I wasn't going to take him back.

He finished the tune I used to love and went back to his seat. He walked over to my seat "Bella I'm really sorry" he began but I didn't let him finish. I didn't forgive him. I looked away, I didn't want to see him. I was called up next. I didn't play any instruments so I would be singing.

I walked up to the front of the room and began to sing the song Too Little Too Late. Alexa signaled me saying she would do the backup vocals.

_Come with me_

_Stay the night_

_You say the words but boy it don't feel right_

_What do you expect me to say (You know it's just too little too late)_

_You take my hand_

_And you say you've changed_

_But boy you know your begging don't fool me_

_Because to you it's just a game (You know it's just too little too late)_

_So let me on down_

_'Cause time has made me strong_

_I'm starting to move on_

_I'm gonna say this now_

_Your chance has come and gone_

_And you know..._

_It's just too little too late_

_A little too wrong_

_And I can't wait_

_But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)_

_You say you'd dream of my face_

_But you don't like me_

_You just like the chase_

_To be real_

_It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)_

_Yeah yeaaahhh... It's just too little too late... Mhmmm_

_I was young_

_And in love_

_I gave you everything_

_But it wasn't enough_

_And now you wanna communicate (You know it's just too little too late)_

_Go find someone else_

_I'm letting you go_

_I'm loving myself_

_You got a problem_

_But don't go asking me for help_

_'Cause you know..._

_It's just too little too late_

_A little too wrong_

_And I can't wait_

_But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)_

_You say you'd dream of my face_

_But you don't like me_

_You just like the chase_

_To be real_

_It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)_

_I can love with all of my heart, baby_

_I know I have so much to give (I have so much to give)_

_With a player like you I don't have a prayer_

_That's no way to live_

_Ohhhh... mmm nooo_

_It's just too little too late_

_Yeaahhhh..._

_It's just too little too late_

_A little too wrong_

_And I can't wait_

_But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)_

_You say you'd dream of my face_

_But you don't like me_

_You just like the chase_

_To be real_

_It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)_

_Yeah_

_You know it's just too little too late_

_Oh, I can't wait_

_It's just too little too late_

_A little too wrong_

_And I can't wait_

_But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)_

_You say you'd dream of my face_

_But you don't like me_

_You just like the chase_

_To be real_

_It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)_

He looked upset. Good I thought. I sat down in my seat and Alexa gave me thumbs up. Great job she thought. The rest of the class went and most of it was torture. Most people in this school can't sing so I was happy that some could play instruments-that wasn't as bad. After what seemed like forever the bell rang. I didn't have to stop by my locker so I was the first out.

As I walked toward my motorcycle I saw horror written across Edwards face. He ran over to me at human speed. "Bella" He said "Yes?" I asked in a tone pretending to care. "You can't ride a motorcycle" he said "Yes I can I have for 9 years and since when do you care?" I asked him folding my arms across my chest. Why did he car about me? But before he responded my sisters were behind him. "Yo idiot, get away from my sister!" Alexa shouted.

He spun around facing my sisters. "Sorry, I just wanted to talk to-" But he was cut of by Rachel "Stay away from her and we won't hurt you and trust me we're capable of that" They all gave him a look to show they meant it. He walked away looking slightly scared.

"Thank You," I told them "No problem" Jasmin responded "Hey do you guys want to race when we get home?" Alissa asked. An evil grin appeared on Jasmin and mines faces. "Oh yeah" I responded.

----------

**A/N: OK so here's the next chapter I'm going to write 1 or 2 more tonight so be ready!**

**Also: if you didn't read before pictures of the sisters are on my profile!**


	5. Chapter 4 Racing

**Racing**

We were all ready to race. There were some roads outside of towns that nobody really used so that would be our place to race. My sisters who weren't racing were going to be watching with the video cameras along the roads. We were stationed at the starting line. While Rachel was going over the rules Alissa had an evil grin on her face, I knew she was planning something that would give her advantage but I wasn't going to lose.

Ready...Set...GO! Rachel shouted and the race began. I turned on the radio.

_Breathe in, breathe out_

_Restless waitin' for anything_

_Tension is thick in the air_

_Are you gonna lead or follow me?_

_Full speed, turn up the overdrive_

_Makes me feel glad that I'm alive_

_It's time we finally made our move_

_So come on, come on, come on now!_

_Let's go, let's jump right in_

_Scream into the wind_

_Feed the fire within_

_I can't ignore this burnin' in my soul_

_Come on baby let's go!_

_We might fall fast_

_We might fall hard_

_But I can take it, I need to know_

_So come on baby go (go, go!)_

I was comming up to the first turn. I quick leaned right then pressed down on the excellorator. I was in second but Alissa was comming up fast and Jasmin was right ahead of me. I slowed down a little bit so Alissa could be beside me then I pressed down. Hard. I was so far ahead that I didn't need to worry about Alissa or Jasmin.

_Fever, in my eye_

_Starts racing back and forth in my mind_

_I feel emotions rush through me_

_Stirring such passion inside of me_

_Are we regressing or taking flight_

_I'd rather be laughing than just stay quiet_

_It's time to make a move_

_It's time, we've nothing to lose_

_So come on, come on, come on now!_

_Let's go, let's jump right in_

_Scream into the wind_

_Feed the fire within_

_I can't ignore this burnin' in my soul_

_Come on baby let's go_

_We might fall fast_

_We might fall hard_

_But I can take it, I need to know_

_So come on baby go_

Jasmin was right next to me so if I were to get ahead it would be at the next turn I slowed down and made a sharp left turn then sped ahead. There was one final turn before the finish line. I wouldn't let anyone beat me.

_No one to stand in our way_

_And nothing's holding us back_

_Doesn't matter what they say_

_It's just you and me_

_I'm so glad it turns out what I didn't know and I was too scared to show,_

_Lose control of my soul_

_C'mon now!_

_Let's go, let's jump right in_

_Scream into the wind_

_Feed the fire within_

_I can't ignore this burnin' in my soul_

_Come on baby let's go_

_We might fall fast_

_We might fall hard_

_But I can take it, I need to know_

_So come on baby go_

It was going to be close. I sped faster and faster toward the finish line when Alissa cut in front of me. I made a sharp left hook and got in front of her just as we crossed the line. Lola, Alexa, and Rachel were all cheering.

_Breathe in, breathe out (Go!)_

_Breathe in, (Go!)_

_Breathe out_

_(Breathe in, breathe out)_

"Nice job" Alexa said. "Pretty cool" Lola told me she wasn't a huge fan of racing but was still supportive. We drove back to our house and ate some leftover pizza. Suddenly we all zoned out. We saw a group of fairies using their magic to pull pranks on humans. It would be very easy to expose them. "Looks like we've got to go" Alissa sighed. "C'mon guys" Alexa said walking out the door.

**A/N: ok the next chapter will show the purpose of the sisters and have a flashback to explain what happened between the prologue and first chapter**


	6. Chapter 5 Fairies and Flashbacks

**Chapter 5 Fairies and Flashbacks**

We were able to find the fairies easily, it was something you were able to do when you're one of us. We found the fairies in a clearing in the middle of the forest, they were chanting spells and sending magic into the air. They had wide cute smiles but I knew better than to trust their looks. They looked small, cute, and harmless but they could seem like the devil if you got them angry.

We hid in the trees surrounding the clearing. Rachel was starting to build a box out of trees. _How is a box made of wood supposed to help us?_ Alexa mentally asked. _They can easily use their magic to escape_. _Jasmin and Bella will put their shields around it so they won't be able to get out_. Rachel responded _Oh_.

Alissa would turn invisible and try to put all seven fairies into the box. Jasmin and I would shield the box. Alexa would make sure we wouldn't be heard by the fairies, and Lola and Rachel would be hiding in the trees in case Alissa needs help.

Alissa turned invisible and walked out into the clearing and we put the shields around the box. Suddenly three fairies were being held by Alissa although they didn't see her. Alissa grabbed 2 more and stuffed the 5 into the box. The other 2 knew what was happening and became very angry, this was when they were most dangerous. Rachel and Lola jumped out of the trees and went after the 2 fairies. I was hard to watch to cute creatures look so devilish. It took some work but they managed to get them into the box and made sure it was securely closed.

We took them to their village, you wouldn't know it if you were walking in the forest but we knew this area. The fairies always hide when we're here but we knew they were still here. "These fairies almost exposed themselves to humans, we'd appreciate if you could keep a close eye on them" Alexa said. We knew we wouldn't have to worry because fairy rules are very strict.

We walked back home in silence but I was OK with that, I was remembering the day I first learned how to use my shield.

Flashback:

Jasmin was in the backyard with me. "Imagine your shield as a rubber-band" she told me

"Concentrate on stretching it out and putting it around me" I focused on my shield only my shield, I concentrated on stretching it out and pulling it around Jasmin. _Wow_. I looked at her but she hadn't said anything. Oh My God I read her mind. _Can you hear me?_ I mentally asked her. She looked at me _yes_ she responded. _Wow._

End Flashback

That was the day I discovered just how amazing my power could be. I mastered my power when I turned 19 so I became immortal.

Flashback:

The fairies were helping me train because we had no mental attacks on our team. They were chanting spells and I had to try to stretch my shield so they wouldn't have any affect on my sisters who were at different places in the forest.

I concentrated on pulling it out as far as it would go, I felt it being pushed farther and farther away from me. It was hard but I was going to do it. I kept telling myself that over and over. I felt power and it went farther away from me. It was becoming less difficult, almost simple.

I barely had to put any more effort in as I pushed it farther and farther away, by now I had covered almost all the forest and I was going to make it bigger. I pulled my shield out as far as it could go and then, I was surrounded by light.

I looked down to see my hands glowing, my arms started glowing as well. The light surrounded my body. I felt energy and power as I continued pulling out the shield. The light was almost blinding now. I knew from Jasmin's stories what was happening. I was becoming immortal, it was a dream I had but I never imagined it would actually come true.

My sisters came running through the trees, encouraging me to continue. I pulled my shield out so far I couldn't even tell how big it was, and then, the light stopped and I was surrounded by hugs. No one needed to tell me. I knew that I was immortal.

End Flashback

That was the day I was officially welcomed into their family. It was a day I would never forget. I had worked hard to prove to myself that I wasn't weak. When I was with Edward I always knew I was nothing compared to him, that was the day I proved I was just as great as him.

We were home now but it was almost 2:00 in the morning. "We'll have to call in sick" Lola commented "Alissa are you ready?" Alissa was able to change her voice so we could call the school. She got out her cell phone and began to dial the phone number to the school "Hi my daughters had a bad dinner last night and got a bit of food poisoning, they should be back in about 2 days thanks, bye" Alissa was a genius.

"I thought we'd only need one day to rest" Lola said very confused "yeah but if we're going to miss school we might as well take another day to make it more realistic plus, this is much more fun." Alissa responded. As I said before, genius. We walked into our rooms and before even putting on Pajama's we fell asleep.

**A/N: I hoped you liked it! I tried to make this a longer chapter and explain some things between the prologue and the first chapter**

**Also: if you have any ideas for the story I would love to hear them**

**Also again: Thank you 2cool4school for reviewing my chapters a virtual cookie to you!**

**RxR -Arisa**


	7. Chapter 6 My Happy Ending?

**Chapter 6 My Happy Ending?**

We walked into school the next Monday. I noticed the Cullens staring at us and Alice had a frustrated look on her face that she only got when she couldn't see the future. This meant that we'd be in their future soon. Alexa was talking on her cell phone with a wide grin on her face "Thank you so much, bye" "Who was that?" I asked her. "I just got us passes to an awesome club that has karaoke, dancing, and cute boys."

"Why is it every time you have good news you are able to put boys in it?" Jasmin asked. "I was wondering the same thing" I put in. "Just because you aren't interested in guys doesn't mean we aren't" Lola told us. "yeah whatever" I muttered.

I walked into English and got out my Romeo and Juliet book. We were studying Shakespeare so I didn't have to worry about paying any attention. We divided into groups to talk about the section of the book we were assigned to read. It ended up just being a study hour because no one had anything to say about the book. The rest of the day passed by in a blur and next thing I knew I was walking to the car on our way to the club.

It was big and crowded, but I could tell I was going to like it. We immeadiatly started dancing to the song breakout.

_Every week's the same_

_Stuck in school, so lame_

_My parents say that I'm lazy_

_Getting up at 8, is crazy_

_Tired being told what to do_

_So unfair_

_So uncool_

_Day's too long_

_And I'm holding on_

_Till I hear the bell ring_

_Cause it's the time when, the time when_

_We're gonna breakout,_

_Let the party start,_

_We're gonna stay out,_

_Gonna break some hearts,_

_We're gonna dance till the dance floor falls apart,_

_Uh-Oh! all over again,_

_We're gonna wake up,_

_Everyone we know ,_

_We're gonna have some fun,_

_Gonna lose control,_

_Feels so good, to let go-oh-oh_

_Hangin' out is just something we like to do_

_With my friends and the mess we get into,_

_These are the lessons that we choose_

_Not a buck for the things we'll never use_

_The day's too long_

_and I'm holding on_

_Till I hear the bell ring_

_Cause it's the time when, the time when_

_We're gonna breakout,_

_Let the party start,_

_We're gonna stay out,_

_gonna break some hearts,_

_we're gonna dance till the dance floor falls apart,_

_Uh-Oh! all over again,_

_We're gonna wake up,_

_Everyone we know,_

_We're gonna have some fun,_

_We're gonna lose control,_

_It feels so good,to let go_

_I wish it would never end_

_Spendin' time with my friends_

_Oh, with my friends_

_We're gonna breakout,_

_Let the party start,_

_We're gonna stay out,_

_gonna break some hearts,_

_We're gonna dance till the dance floor falls apart,_

_Uh-Oh! all over again,_

_We're gonna wake up,_

_Everyone we know,_

_We're gonna have some fun,_

_We're gonna lose control,_

_It feels so good,to let go_

_We're gonna breakout,_

_Let the party start,_

_We're gonna stay out,_

_gonna break some hearts,_

_We're gonna dance till the dance floor falls apart,_

_Uh-Oh! all over again,_

_We're gonna wake up,_

_Everyone we know,_

_We're gonna have some fun,_

_We're gonna lose control,_

_It feels so good,to let go-oh-oh_

We were having a great time until we saw some people walk through the door. The Cullens. "Why can't we go one place without them showing up?!" "HEY PEOPLE IT IS NOW TIME FOR SOME KARAOKE!" the announcer shouted into the microphone. I quickly made my way over to the stage as the announcer asked who would like to go first. "I WOULD" I shouted out as I walked up onto the stage.

I began my song singing strait to Edward.

_Oh oh, oh oh_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oooooh...._

_Let's talk this over_

_It's not like we're dead_

_Was it something I did?_

_Was it something you said?_

_Don't leave me hangin'_

_In a city so dead_

_Held up so high_

_On such a breakable thread_

_[Pre-Chorus:]_

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be_

_But we lost it (but we lost it)_

_All of the memories, so close to me_

_Just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh_

_So much for my happy ending (Oh oh, oh oh)_

_Oh oh, oh oh_

_You've got your dumb friends_

_I know what they say_

_They tell you I'm difficult_

_But so are they (So are they)_

_But they don't know me_

_Do they even know you? (Even know you)_

_All the things you hide from me_

_All the shit that you do (All the shit that you do)_

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_It's nice to know that you were there,_

_Thanks for acting like you cared_

_And making me feel like I was the only one_

_It's nice to know we had it all_

_Thanks for watching as I fall_

_And letting me know we were done_

_He was everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending..._

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_And we were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...._

_Oh ooooh...._

EPOV:

I felt so bad. If only I hadn't been so stupid. I didn't wan't her to feel this way, I wanted her to be with me. I had to get her to talk to me so I could tell her I only wanted to protect her. I walked over to her. "Bella please listen" I began but she wouldn't let me finish. "You don't have to feel guilty" she told me. She thought I felt guilty? "It's not your fult you didn't love me" and with that she walked away leaving me stunned. She thought I felt guilty!

Mabey I could talk to one of her friends, Alissa seemed to be to be pretty shy so mabey she wouln't get so angry at me. She was dancing alone so it wouldn't be too hard to talk to her. "Can I talk to you?" I asked her. "if you want me to be your messenger to talk to Bella you might as well forget it." she told me. "But you don't understand I love her I always have." "Yeah right you lied to her, you ruined her life!"

"I ruined her life?" I asked her. "Yes and there's nothing that anyone can do to help her" I was officialy scared of her right now. She left me there going back to her sisters. I was confused, she was supposed to forget about me, to not care, but instead I ruined her life. I truly am a monster.


	8. Chapter 7 The Revenge

**The Revenge**

"THIS FAMILY MEETING IS NOW IN SESSION" Jasmin called, getting our attention. "We have a very important thing to discuss...Revenge" All of the girls were smiling, I was afraid of what they were thinking. "Remember these guys are vampires" I added, that would narrow down our possibilities.

"What if we were to ruin all his books by covering them up with peanut butter, then you could pour ten jars of jelly all over the inside of his locker!" Lola told us. "No more eating Fun dip before family meetings" Alexa told her. "I like the idea of ruining something of his, but it has to be better" Alissa told us.

"What if...we did something to his car?" Rachel asked. "Brilliant!" I was going to make sure this stupid shiny Volvo owner will pay.

----------

"Do we have everything?" I asked Jasmin. "Yep, baseball bat, eggs and the knife." "And the peanut butter" Lola added "And the paint" Alexa said as she came into the room carrying 2 buckets of paint. I rolled my eyes. We would be skipping school so we would have plenty of time to destroy his Volvo.

We walked through the forest till we got to our school. We all waited impatiently for the last of the students went into the building. When the parking lot was empty Rachel lifted the car up and moved it to the back of the school so we could make sure no one saw us. We got all the supplies out and began to distroy the car.

Alexa started smashing the windows using a metal baseball bat, we were all thankful he hadn't had an alarm in his car. Alissa and Rachel was pulling wires out of the car and scratching the leather seats with the knife. Lola was pouring peanut butter all over the inside and outside of the car. Jasmin and I were throwing eggs at the car.

We did this until we were completely out of supplies, it was around noon so we decided to put the car back and go back home to eat lunch. Before we left I grabbed the knife and wrote Swan across the hood. He was going to be in for a surprise.

EPOV

I walked out of the school after a boring day with no Bella. I noticed there was a crowed of students surrounding the spot where my Volvo was supposed to be. I ran up to my car at human speed and my jaw dropped. My Volvo was covered in paint and peanut butter and the windows and headlights were smashed the leather seats had been cut with a knife but that wasn't the worst on the hood in big letters was the word Swan. I heard laughter from the forest and turned around to find Bella and her sisters hiding in the woods. Lola gave me a quick wave and they disappeared into the trees.

I ran after them and found them walking about halfway into the forest on their way home. I slowly walked behind them not making a sound. I waited for them to get inside then climbed a tree that was near Bella's window and watched as she took out her guitar and began to sing.

Say you're sorry

That face of an angel comes out

Just when you need it to

As I pace back and forth all this time

'Cause I honestly believed in you

Holding on,

The days drag on

Stupid girl

I should have known, I should have known

That I'm not a princess

This ain't a fairytale

I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet

Lead her up the stairwell

This ain't Hollywood,

This is a small town

I was a dreamer before you went and let me down

Now its too late for you and your White Horse,

To come around.

Baby I was naíve,

Got lost in your eyes

I never really had a chance.

My mistake I didn't know to be in love you had to fight to have the upper hand.

I had so many dreams about you and me.

Happy endings

Now I know

I'm not a princess

This ain't a fairytale

I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet

Lead her up the stairwell

This ain't Hollywood,

This is a small town

I was a dreamer before you went and let me down

Now its too late for you and your White Horse,

To come around.

And there you are on your knees

Begging for forgiveness,

Begging for me

Just like I always wanted,

But I'm so sorry

Cause I'm not your princess

This ain't our fairytale

I'm gonna find someone, someday

Who might actually treat me well.

This is a big world,

That was a small town

There in my rear view mirror,

Disappearing now.

And it's too late for you and your White Horse

Now its too late for you and your White Horse

To catch me now.

Oh whoa whoa whoa-oh

Try and catch me now

Oh

It's too late

To catch me now.

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated, I was in this big fight with a girl named Ana Maria-I hate you with all my heart!!!-and I had a figure skating competition, I got first in compulsory and second in freestyle. So again I'm sorry.**

**RxR-Arisa**


	9. Chapter 8 To Get Her To Love

**To Get Her To Love**

**EPOV**

I have to get her to love me again. I don't care about my Volvo, even though Emmet has joking about it non-stop. I have to figure out a way to get her to listen to me. Think Edward think. Idea! It would just take a bit of work. I ran out into the forest and began pulling out trees in a circle. I found wild flowers an began planting them into the ground.

I worked on this for an hour, making sure everything was perfect. In the end it was a meadow, smaller than the one we had before but still beautiful, just like Bella.

I gathered some more flowers and headed over to her house. I dropped flowers along the way creating a path to the meadow. When I got to her house I grabbed a small stone and threw it at her window and waited behind a tree, out of sight. I saw her poke her head out her window and gaze at the trail of flowers. She disappeared from the window. I quickly ran back to the meadow and waited.

**BPOV **

I saw a trail of flowers leading into the forest. I already knew who had put them there but I was going to listen to what he had to say. I wanted to believe he still loved me but I knew better than to think that, I could get hurt again and I'm not sure if I could ever survive that.

I grabbed a jacket and fallowed the trail the flowers gave me. I walked through the trees until I got to a beautiful meadow. I wasn't as wonderful as the meadow we had before but it was lovely all the same.

Wild flowers were growing around the edges and the grass was a rich green that shone in the moonlight. Edward walked out from the trees and smiled. "Bella please, please, please listen to me, please." Before I got a chance to respond he added another please. "Ok explain" "Bella, I've always loved you and always will, and I only said the things I said because I thought I was too dangerous and I didn't want to stop you from having a human life. It was stupid and I would do anything in the world to make it up to you."

I looked at him, trying to figure out what he just said. Half of me wanted to believe him and the other half told me I'd only be hurt again. "Edward...I don't know what to think"

"I understand but Bella please think about it, you don't honestly believe that I didn't love you, I was dead after I left, I was nothing, Bella"

"I... believe you" I told him. "But never leave me like that again, I couldn't live if I was ever hurt like that again" He walked up to me and slowly yet passionately on the lips.

He loved me.

**A/N: I know it's short and that I haven't updated in forever but I've been grounded from the computer-It's a long story- and I am finally allowed back on today so again I'm sorry**

**-RxR Arisa**


End file.
